leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
High Noon
High Noon Gothic is a series of alternate future/universe skins in League of Legends. Set in a desert setting, each champion is a "western" hero, villain, or creature. Lore : At the height of the industrial revolution, travelers begin pouring into the untamed west, searching for fortune and prosperity among the unknown horrors of cruel and ancient world. It is a time of brave gunslingers and rotten scoundrels, inscrutable gods, and savage demons. * ** A handful of the Old West's more pragmatic individuals have integrated into human society-the hulking minotaur Alistar among them. Working as muscle for hire, he can be found breaking up saloon fights as often as knocking down bank vault doors. If it pays, the longhorn's on board. * ** The Old West lies far outside the government's jurisdiction, leaving local peacekeepers to enforce whatever passes for justice on the high frontier. As lone sheriff of the town of Progress, Caitlyn has found that the arm of the law is roughly as long as the range of her rifle. * ** Enterprising creatures of the Old West often fall in with more successful bandit clans, serving as nightmarish enforcers, unafraid of a little casual violence. Cassiopeia became infamous as one such outlaw, but following a bloody coup now leads an enclave of her own. * ** If the day ever comes, riding those dusty trails, when a thin man in a wide hat appears far in the distance... run. Ride hard and fast and never look back, lest the horror known as Fiddlesticks drag you to from your saddle, and into darkness. * ** Need a man dead? Hire any sun-baked lunatic looking to make a name for themselves in the Old West. Need to set an example? Then you should seek out the mechanical assassin known as Jhin-and no one will ever forget what happens at the crossroads of murder and art. * ** Long considered a pest by frontier settlers, Kog'Maw critters have been growing in number as more dangerous beasts are pushed to the brink of extinction. And they are very, very hungry. * ** A former federal marshal and gunslinger for hire, Lucian's soul was corrupted when he made a deal with the devil in order to spare the life of his one true love. Double-crossed, and cursed with the powers of hell, he now hunts this devil across the high frontier, seeking revenge. * ** No bounty hunter on the prairie is as skilled as Sarah Fortune, but she doesn't work for anything less than top dollar. Cause enough trouble on the high frontier and, sure enough, she'll come calling-with two gleaming pistols, and a bullet with your name on it. * ** Travelers seeking their fortune on the open prairie must take special care at night, when massive, carnivorous scorpions are lured by the flickering light of campfires. More than one caravan has been lost to the creatures, the bones of their passengers picked clean. * ** An ancient devil who stalks the great expanses of the Old West, Thresh's cruel visage is burned into the minds of all living things who fear the day he will come to claim their souls. His arrival spells doom for any settlement, its residents flayed and left to rot in the sun. * ** Resident cardsharp of every dice parlour and gambling den on the high frontier, Tobias 'Twisted Fate' Felix likes to split his time between Buzzard Gulch, and the more civilized border towns. He specializes in breaking the hearts and bank accounts-in either order-of amiably naive debutantes. * ** Jeremiah James was once a famed railroad baron and millionaire industrialist, who bet his own heart on a game of chance... and lost. Left alone in the desert to die, he bargained with a passing devil, trading his immortal soul for a twisted, monstrous body of gears and iron. * * ** Ashamed of past deeds, Yasuo arrived in the West in search of a new life. He didn't seek fortune, nor glory, but only to keep his mind at peace and justice at hand. While he never officially joined the law enforcement, he invokes vigilante justice wherever he sees fit. Some say he has an old debt to settle, searching for the one who tore his past life from him. History Devils live among us Lucian HighNoon teaser 01.png|"Devils live among us. Sometimes, within us. When you’re damned either way… give ‘em hell." Thresh HighNoon teaser 01.png|"Devils live among us. Some hook you into a fool’s game, where taking one soul would’ve been a kinder consequence." Urgot HighNoon teaser 01.png|"Devils live among us. Some are steel monstrosities, relishing mass casualty in the name of industry." The Man with the Grinning Shadow A New Devil's In Town Trivia General= * This theme was inspired by American westerns. |-| Skins= Alistar LonghornSkin.jpg|Longhorn Alistar Caitlyn SheriffSkin.jpg|Sheriff Caitlyn Cassiopeia DesperadaSkin.jpg|Desperada Cassiopeia Fiddlesticks BanditoSkin.jpg|Bandito Fiddlesticks Jhin HighNoonSkin.jpg|High Noon Jhin Kog'Maw SonoranSkin.jpg|Sonoran Kog'Maw Lucian HighNoonSkin.jpg|High Noon Lucian Miss Fortune CowgirlSkin.jpg|Cowgirl Miss Fortune Skarner SandscourgeSkin.jpg|Sandscourge Skarner Thresh HighNoonSkin.jpg|High Noon Thresh Twisted Fate HighNoonSkin.jpg|High Noon Twisted Fate Urgot HighNoonSkin.jpg|High Noon Urgot Yasuo HighNoonSkin.jpg|High Noon Yasuo Media Music= ;Related Music LoL Sounds - High Noon Yasuo - Dance Beat |-| Videos= ;Related Videos The Devils Among Us High Noon 2018 Skins Trailer - League of Legends| |-| Gallery= Jhin Early Concept 1.png|High Noon Jhin Concept 1 Jhin Early Concept 2.png|High Noon Jhin Concept 2 Lucian HighNoon teaser 01.png|High Noon Lucian Teaser Miss Fortune Update Cowgirl model 01.jpg|Cowgirl Miss Fortune Update Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Miss Fortune Update Cowgirl Splash concept 01.jpg|Cowgirl Miss Fortune Update Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jessica Oyhenart) Miss Fortune Update Cowgirl Splash concept 02.jpg|Cowgirl Miss Fortune Update plash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jessica Oyhenart) Skarner Sandscourge concept.jpg|Sandscourge Skarner Model Yasuo High Noon concept.jpg|High Noon Yasuo Concept (by Riot Artist Anton 'Manton' Kolyukh) Thresh HighNoon teaser 01.png|High Noon Thresh Teaser Urgot HighNoon teaser 01.png|High Noon Urgot Teaser |-|Summoner Icons= High Noon Gothic profileicon.png|High Noon Gothic High Noon Lucian profileicon.png|High Noon Lucian High Noon Urgot profileicon.png|High Noon Urgot High Noon Thresh profileicon.png|High Noon Thresh |-|Ward Skins= Devil Vulture Ward.png|Devil Vulture Ward |-|Emotes= Get In Emote.png|Get In Howdy Emote.png|Howdy Toot Toot Emote.png|Toot Toot Category:Alistar Category:Caitlyn Category:Cassiopeia Category:Fiddlesticks Category:Jhin Category:Miss Fortune Category:Kog'Maw Category:Skarner Category:Twisted Fate Category:Yasuo Category:Alternate Universe Category:Lucian Category:Thresh Category:Urgot Category:High Noon